Mi Ángel
by EimiiShayen
Summary: Ella;una suicida.. ¿imparable? Él;¿su ángel? Cuando la muerte parecía estar a su lado, llega un ángel para salvarla.. Pero ¿quién ganará de los dos? ¿La vida o la muerte?


Capitulo 1: Hospital

Recuerdo escuchar el teléfono sonar... decidí no atender pero parecía que la persona que me llamaba no estaba de acuerdo, por lo que luego de 3 llamados, cogí el móvil y atendí.

《FHASHBACK》

—¿Hola?

—¡Te estuve llamando todo el día, ¿a donde estabas?! —resoplé al darme cuenta que era mi mejor amiga.

—Lo siento no lo escuche, aparte estaba ocupada.. ¿pasó algo?

—TU, no contestas mis llamados ni mis mensajes y fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas. Ya estaba pensando que tu...

—No termines —la interrumpí—, estoy bien, sólo necesitaba aire, y pensé que salir me haría bien.. no te preocupes por mi ¿Okey?

—Sabes que no puedo pero lo intentaré, quería saber que estabas bien, me tengo que ir a la feria con Luke pero después hablamos ¿vale? Llámame si me necesitas, Bye.

—Cha... —ya había cortado. Mi mejor amiga siempre fue como una hermana para mi, siempre fuimos muy unidas, cuando teníamos 10 años hicimos una regla que las dos deberíamos cumplir para siempre "nunca nos separaremos, por nadie ni por nada, seremos sordas cuando los demás hablen mal de alguna, ciega para confiar en la otra, y muda para no contar nuestros secretos a nadie". A partir de ahí esa regla se cumplió siempre y gracias a eso nos volvimos inseparables.

Saque una sonrisa nostálgica al pensar que alguna vez no la podría ver más y viceversa.

—Hey —me sobresalto al ver que no estaba sola como pensaba.

—Oh lo siento si te asusté —me di vuelta y vi un chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, se notaba a simple vista que hacia un deporte.

—No te preocupes —sentí mi corazón por salirse del susto.

—¿Que haces aquí arriba?, ¿no te da miedo poder caerte?

—Es lo que menos me da miedo —agaché disimuladamente la cabeza con desilusión, y pude notar que me miraba confundido.

—No eres miedosa..

—No exactamente

—¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?

—Eso no te importa —soné un fría. Sin intención de nada, me acerqué más a la punta del techo, lo sé, en un descuido podría caerme.

—Hey, ten cuidado.. Podrías caerte.

—¿Y que? —respondí desafiándolo.

—Ya entendí, eres suicida.. —empecé a aplaudir irónica.

—Ya te puedes ir —sentí una risa como si hubiera contado un chiste—. ¿te causo gracia?

—Me causa gracia que pienses que te voy a dejar sola, apunto de caerte.

—Me podría tirar si decidieras quedarte o irte. No depende de ti, depende de mi —empecé a sentir el ruido de la chapa quebrarse y lo último que escuché fue un grito.

《FIN DEL FLASHBACK》

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Para ser sincera tiene mucha suerte —escuché una voz perdida en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza varias veces a causa de la luz que molestaba, hasta que al fin abrí los ojos, confundida.. no sabía en donde estaba, al parecer era un hospital por los enfermeros caminando por el pasillo afuera de mi habitación, todos los aparatos que me rodeaban, mi "pijama" excéntrico que cualquiera pudiera notar que era de hospital, y yo, con moratones en los brazos y algunos cortes.. Estaba completamente dolorida. Vi flores en la mesa de luz, había una gran variedad, no pude ver con exactitud como eran, pero si noté que eran muy coloridas y le daban un toque alegre a la habitación.

Entró una enfermera con una bandeja con comida y supe que era mi oportunidad para preguntarle por qué estaba ahí, y aclarar algunas dudas que rondaban en la mente.

—Disculpe ¿me podría decir por qué estoy aquí?

—Según lo que me dijeron se cayó de una altura considerable pero no tengo mucha más información señorita, seguro el joven le pueda explicar, volveré a buscar la bandeja -finalizó y sin más la enfermera se fue. Me había contestado mi pregunta pero esta fue reemplazada por otra: "¿que joven?".

Cuando terminé de comer dejé el azafate* en la mesa de luz y entre en un profundo sueño.

Azafate*: es una bandeja.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Esta obra está registrada y protegida por COPYRIGHT ©/ SAFE CREATIVE**

 **Está prohibida su copia y/o adaptación.**

 **El autor de esta obra mantiene los derechos reservados.**

 **El contenido de esta obra está protegido por leyes que establecen multas económicas, entre otras.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo y que la sigan leyendo._

 _Mi wattpad: Eimi_Shayen o EimiiShayen_


End file.
